


Growing Up Sucks

by mii22y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, rebellious preteens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mii22y/pseuds/mii22y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam goes through somewhat of a pre-adolescent crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up Sucks

For the first time in this life on Halloween, Sam feels happy. He's free of the weight and his chest, and he's not ridden with guilt over not feeling guilty wanting to celebrate a holiday two nights before his mother's death. Today and the next few days are when Dad is his drunkest and Dean is his cagey-est. Their heads were so far up their ass they hadn't even noticed he skipped school and didn't return home that night.

Yesterday, the Sam and his best friend, Gabriel Milton, were laughing over how Trick O' Treat was like scripture to Gabriel and how ironic it be that Halloween be his least favorite holiday. Then, Gabriel proposed they celebrate it together on their own, and while Sam was wary at first for obvious reasons, Gabriel annoyed him enough to a point where he almost felt forced to a agreed. For once, listening to his best friend may have been one of the best decisions of his entire childhood.  
At the end of their holiday escape, the two retreat back to the tree house Gabriel's father built when he was younger with the candy they'd collected. Sam rolls around the delicious wonder that is a Jolly Rancher in his mouth, sucking in all the flavor. He thinks it must taste twice as good because of the satisfaction he got from earning it. Him and Gabriel stole it back from some asshole kid in an astronaut costume who was beating up kids for it. Sam pleaded with Gabriel they return it, and his friend begrudgingly agree, however, the astronaut's victims insisted they keep at least half of it.

While Sams enjoys his candy and the feeling that he made someone's night, He listens to Gabriel's vivid, if not a little exaggerated, description of Zachariah Adler's face when he saw the graffiti the two left on his garage door. Mister Adler was only of victim of Gabriel's Sam could whole-heartedly agree deserved it.

Sam smiles, thinking how marvelous it is that not even the possibility of him spending the next fifteen years of his life in Jail can spoil how he feels right now. And that's on the unlikely chance Mister Adler finds out the masterpiece on his garage was a collaborative work between Sam and his best friend, and decides to press charges.

When he brings these concerns to Gabriel, he outright laughs. "Two young, handsome lawyers like us? I would like to see him try!" Gabriel says, swelled with pride, "The court won't have it, not with the defense we'd mount!"

"We aren't lawyers," Sam's voice holds no conviction. Whole-heartedly denying it feels like he's betraying himself. Once upon a many childhood LARP campaigns, Gabriel and him were a dynamic duo of prosecuting attorneys, advocating for justice and orchestrating the demise of the wicked. Some of the no-good-doers (a.k.a.hand-me-down stuffed animals Gabriel nicked from his kid sister Anna) who suffered the death penalty at their hand were still hung from nooses on the branches of the oak where their tree house stood. "Though I'd like to be one someday, and time in jail for vandalizing property and committing a hate-crime against bald people would be horrible blemish on our application to law school. I doubt the cops aren't like the teachers at school, Gabe. You can't wiggle your way out from under the thumb of trouble because your dad donates a bunch of money."

"Nonsense, do you know how many parking tickets this family has gotten out of because my older brother's wallets are fucking fuller than your older brother's lips?"

Sam mentally adds the comment to a long list of the jokes Gabriel has cracked about Dean sharing an uncanny resembelance with Anna's Ken Dolls, and Sam, remembering a conversation the two shared yesterday and feeling particularly girly, wistfully asks, "Do you think we could do it, Gabe?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Utilize our amazing legal skills to earn ourselves a Get Out of Jail Free Card?"

"No, Law school," Sam clarifies, ¨You know, the whole shebang. Graduating High school, going Ivy League, living in a fancy house, and working in a big office at a successful law firm? The both of us."

For once, listening to his best friend hadn't ended in disaster, and may have turned into one of the best decision of his entire childhood. Gabriel seems to seriously contemplate his words, staring pensively at nothing in particular. After a long moment, he says, "You wanna know I think?"

"That's a dumb question," Sam snickers, "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"It's our _destiny_."

Sam stares at him incredulously. Not that Sam found anything wrong with believing in that kind of stuff, but forgive him if he thought it sounded a little ridiculous coming from Gabriel. Of all people. Who almost got himself disowned this year for refusing to dress up as a bible character and pass out scripture door-to-door instead of collecting candy.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. You of all people know that there's not a single religious bone in my body, but I think if there is a God working in this universe, that's the reason he put us here."

"But it's not just that. I've always known I've wanted to become a lawyer before I even started tying noose knots around teddy bear's neck with you, but I haven't given it much thought until recently. Like what you starting saying about growing up earlier?" Sam look to his friend for confirmation. Gabriel nods slowly. Sam commends him for at least trying to listen, even though he doesn't look like he fully comprehends what Sam's saying. "Like brushing your teeth. You do it every morning when you wake up and you know why, but you don't really think about it until you have a dentist's appointment coming up?"

When Gabriel was badgering Sam, the only other kid and best friend who understood the alienation of missing out on a holiday, to come out with him tonight, he talked a lot about growing up and the impending doom of teenagerhood. They were both twvele and had never celebrated a proper Halloween. This might be their last hurrah before trick-or-treating becomes creepy and their neighbors start turning them away at the door. Soon, popping zits when puberty kicked in would be more commonplace than popping bubble wrap when packages came. After they hit their growth spurt, neither of them would be able to use any of the equipment at the local play ground without being on the receiving end of hostile looks from parents, as if the two were gonna sell their children drugs. All their current belongings would be donated or handed down, and worst of all, on Gabe's thirteenth birthday (which was less than six months away), Gabriel would hand the deed of their tree house to his younger brother Cas (which, to be fair, was the least bratty of his siblings, if not a little weirdest, but made a good bad crop when they played courtroom dramas).

Sam also thought further ahead, about being a grown-up and all the major events leading up to it, when something scary happened. He realized that all his dreams and future aspirations included Gabriel in them, and the thought of him being there not crossed his mind. Sure, Sam had had friends fade in out of his life before, but Gabriel was a constant. The thought of him being gone terrified him.

"Promise to keep this to yourself?" Sam says, which is French for Just Don't Tell Dean. He wouldn't relent with the merciless teasing. "When I picture my future, you're always there. We would study for tests together in the campus library at an Ivy League School or share a dorm. We split rent on an okay apartment until we both landed a spot at the law firm of our dreams, and our offices would be right next to each other. You'd be the best man at my wedding and the God father to my kids, then we'd get all old together, and I'd whack you with my walking cane for trying to pinch cute nurse's asses at the nursing home.

"Together forever," Gabriel says, cracking a wicked grin, "How much of an insult to my masculinity to think it would be if I told you I wouldn't have it any other way?"

The tension leaves Sam's shoulders, and he wears a grin to match Gabriel's own. "Jeez thanks, this was supposed to be a big revalation for me, Gabe, now I feel like I'm trapped in a mildly shitty romcom."

The way his grin tightens and his eyebrows perk up tell Sam Gabriel takes this as a challenge, and he will devote himself to making this moment more excruciatingly corny. He discards his lollipop, nothing but a stick now, and plucks a new piece of candy from the small pile of sweets behind him. He takes Sam's hand, and rips open a ring pop packet with his teeth.

"Do ye Sam Winchester, take Gabriel Milton as your lawfully-wedded husband?"

"Bite me."

He had to threaten to push Gabriel out of the tree house at least a hundred times before Gabriel stopped sobbing about being left at the altar.

Sam could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been plaguing me forever and it feels good to get it out, even though it did not come out as I originally planned, because I really wanted to make it about Halloween but its hard when its not that time of year. Might revisit it next october.
> 
> I swear I will only write fluffy impossible AUs for this fandom I swear this show is too goddamn sad. Also if you read Homestuck you´ll catch the hanging teddy bear by a noose from a tree house joke.


End file.
